


Dark Side

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "villain", ? - Freeform, AU, AU where Magnus is a villain and Alec is the main character who was supposed to kill Magnus, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is the villain, Malec, Murder, Self Harm, Trauma, possibly, villainXhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: BASED OFF the prompt ""You killed someone. Do you really think they're ever going to want you back?"--“You killed someone.” His voice was harsh, rough. “Do you really think they’re ever going to want you back?”Alec looked up at the warlock, desperate, feeling like his whole world was shattered. “I-”“I’ll always want you, even if they don’t.” Magnus’s voice softened. “I understand. It was an accident, wasn’t it?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is based off that prompt, "You killed someone. Do you really think they're ever going to want you back?" The hero looked up at the villain, desperate, shattered.
> 
> "I'll always want you, even if they don't," the villain said. "I understand what its like. It was an accident, wasn't it?"

“You killed someone.” His voice was harsh, rough. “Do you really think they’re ever going to want you back?”

 

Alec looked up at the warlock, desperate, feeling like his whole world was shattered. “I-”

 

“I’ll always want you, even if they don’t.” Magnus’s voice softened. “I understand. It was an accident, wasn’t it?”

 

There were shouts behind them, and Alec turned his head to see Shadowhunters rushing at them from every direction. He closed his eyes for a moment.

 

Magnus held out a hand and stood. “Come with me,” he said, and his eyes burned bright. “I want you. I can help you, keep you safe.”

 

This was a side of the warlock Alec had never heard of, and he was scared,  _ god, _ was he scared. But his people were about to turn on him. He reached up to take Magnus’s hand.

 

* * *

 

In a second they were through the portal and in a place Alec had never seen before. He shakily managed a step forward before crumbling to the ground. It took him a moment to realize his face was wet.

 

Magnus was immediately by his side, pulling him into his lap, cradling his face as Alec cried. “It's alright, darling, I’ve got you,” was whispered into his ear softly.

 

“Why...why are you being so kind?” Alec choked out. “Why help me? What does it do for you?”

 

“I am not the villain you think I am.” Magnus’s tone was even, his face expressionless now. “I was once just like you...and it was an accident.”

 

“Tell me about it?” Alec’s voice was quiet, and his cries had calmed down.

 

Magnus turned his head away. “Maybe someday.”

  
  



	2. Movie Night

It had been a few weeks since the warlock took Alec in, and he was starting to feel more comfortable. Magnus was surprisingly nice, if but emotionally stiff. Alec wasn’t sure what happened to make Magnus this way, or if he really was one of the bad guys, but he couldn’t deny how nice he had been to him.

Did he really deserve that kindness? Alec closed his eyes. He had murdered someone. He didn’t deserve to be treated well.

“Alec?” Magnus’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Alec smiled at him, hoping it was convincing enough. But Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec sighed.

“You’re crying,” Magnus pointed out, and Alec wiped the tears away. “No I’m not,” he said stupidly.

Magnus breathed out a laugh. “Right. Believable.” He crossed the room to reach Alec. “What’s wrong, baby?’’ The word slipped out before he could stop it but Alec didn’t seem to register it.

“Nothing, I just...I just.” Alec was lost, struggling for words, and Magnus just wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him...but he couldn’t. He didn’t even want to admit to himself that he liked Alec.

“I took someone’s life,” Alec finally whispered, his voice breaking and dripping with despair. “I’m a murderer, I hurt an innocent person, I-” He covered his mouth as sobs racked his body, leaning forward.

“Hey, hey, darling, no.” Magnus was firm as he took Alec’s face with his hand. “You accidentally shot someone when aiming for the enemy. It was not your fault.”

“I’m...I’ve never missed a shot like that, I wasn't supposed to hit her…” Alec couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold back the flow of tears.

“Shhh…” Magnus pulled Ale in to rock him gently. “Everyone makes mistakes. You were shook. It wasn’t your fault, Alexander.’’

He so desperately wanted the Shadowhunter to believe him. He would never stop trying.

 

“Hey Magnus, do we have any milk?” Alec frowned into the near empty fridge. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and milk appeared on the shelf. “Now we do.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I told you to stop doing that,” he grumbled. “It’s unethical. You’re stealing.”

“And I told you, I’m lazy.” Magnus shrugged, walking up to Alec, swaying his hips like usual. He was much more flamboyant than Alec had ever thought he would be.

“Shut up,” Alec said, but he took the milk anyway. Dumping some in his cereal, he glanced over at Magnus to watch as he hopped onto the top of the counter. Through a mouthful of cereal, Alec asked, “What’s the plan today?”

“Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie, actually.”

“Really? No work today?”

“Nah, I’m taking a day off. Want to spend some time with my Shadowhunter.” As soon as the words came out Magnus wanted to sink into the ground. Since when did he act so vulnerable and did he just call Alec his Shadowhunter?

Alec flushed bright red and fumbled with his spoon before dropping it with a loud clang. “I, uh, anyway, sounds nice,” he stuttered out, bending over to grab the spoon. Magnus appreciated the view. Not that he could say that out loud. “What movie?”

“Your pick.” Magnus shrugged and hopped down. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright.” Alec watched him leave, his thoughts dancing around Magnus’s words- “my Shadowhunter”.

 

Alec had chosen Titanic as the movie to watch, the total sap that he was. Magnus had to admit that it was a good choice. Definitely set the mood for him, too. Which was unfortunate, seeing as Alec had no interest in him and was completely unaware of Magnus’s feelings, he was sure. Alec was adorable, but he was oblivious.

Soon he noticed Alec’s eyes fluttering closed and one minute he was falling asleep, the next he was leaning on Magnus’s shoulder and snoring lightly. Which was adorable. Magnus didn’t know how to handle it. Should he wake Alec? Should he move? It had been so long since he’d been with a real lover that he had no idea what to do with new blossoming romance, even if it was unrequited.

Alec shifted in his sleep and suddenly an arm was wrapped around Magnus. He froze. Oh, god. What did he do? He slowly slipped an arm around Alec and Alec moved so his head was in the crook of Magnus’s neck, his lips centimeters away from touching his skin.

He wanted to kiss Alec so badly, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t supposed to get this close to anyone ever again. He closed his eyes and settled down into the couch. He needed to get some rest too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment! Literally begging. I'd appreciate some feedback so much!!


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Shadowhunters, do not retreat!” Maryse Lightwood yelled, charging into battle. “Kill the warlock.” _

 

_ Alec sprinted forward, determination in his eyes. He’d heard terrible stories about Magnus Bane, the High Warlock. He had a clear shot in front of him and a steady hand- he could do this.  _

 

_ Suddenly Maria Hollowstorm darted in front of Magnus, slashing at him with her Seraph blade, and he slowed down, not wanting to hit her. “Maria,” he called out, a bad feeling spreading over him. _

 

_ She ignored him, or perhaps didn’t hear him. His hands started to shake. She needed to get out of the way or she’d get hurt. Magnus Bane was powerful and could no doubt do a lot of damage. He ran ahead and Maria stopped. He pulled his arrow back and shot- just as Maria lunged forward. It hit her right in the back and went clean through her. _

 

_ Alec stopped in his tracks. Behind him he could hear the slow of footsteps, and then the screams of Maria’s parents as she slowly crumpled to the floor. Alec sank to the ground, tears blurring his vision. “I didn’t mean to,” he whispered to himself, “I didn’t mean to-” _

 

“I didn’t mean to,” he cried out, thrashing around as he fell to the floor in Magnus’s living room.

 

“Alec,” Manus called out, springing to his feet and then dropping to the ground beside the Shadowhunter. “Alexander. You’re okay, shh…” He cupped Alec’s face and Alec leaned into him, eyes closed, tear tracks running down. “What happened?”

 

“A nightmare...about-about that day,” Alec whispered. He fumbled around and grabbed Magnus’s hand and Magnus’s heart swelled.

 

Ignoring the feeling of adoration filling his heart, he pulled Alex into him and started whispering into his ear in an attempt to calm him down. “I know things suck right now but I promise they can get better, Alec. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Alec shook his head no. “I don't want to think,” he whispered, “I just want to…”

 

He trailed off. Magnus frowned. What had he been about to say? Before he could ask Alec spoke up again.  

 

“Can you just hold me?”

 

“Of course, darling. All night if you need me to.” 

 

**(Self harm trigger warning)**

 

Alec glanced over at Magnus. He had fallen asleep holding him but Alec couldn't sleep. He gently slipped out of Magnus’s grasp and crept to the bathroom. All these thoughts were clouding his mind and he didn't know how else to escape them. He needed his relief. 

 

He pulled the blade out of his pocket and tore it across his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in and out slowly, feeling the blood trickle out and down his arm. It felt like a release. It felt  _ good _ .

 

He sliced across again, clenching his teeth as the sting bit into his skin and settled underneath it.  _ Fuck _ , he had missed this. 

 

He cut into his arm until the pain numbed his emotions and all he could feel was the emptiness within.

  
  
  


Alec woke up in his bed in the room Magnus bay given him and blinked as the light from the window shone into his eyes. Yawning, he checked the time on his phone. Nine am. Magnus was probably still asleep. Maybe he could make them some breakfast as a surprise. Magnus had been so nice to him, after all.

 

A half hour later, he had started cooking bacon and eggs. Soon the aroma filled the house and his stomach began grumbling. He filled two plates and set them on the table. Be grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and turned to put it down and wake Magnus only to find the warlock standing right in front of him.

 

Startled, he froze for a second. “Jesus, Magnus. Don't do that.”

 

The hint of a smile ghosted on Magnus's lips.  “Did I scare the big, bad shadowhunter?” he teased.

 

Alec smacked his arm. “I made us breakfast,” he said in way of reply. “I wanted to thank you...for being so kind.”

 

_ You don't deserve his kindness. You're a horrible human being. A disgrace _ . Alec pushed the thoughts away, or at least he tried. 

 

The amusement disappeared from Magnus's eyes and he reached out to take Alec's hand. “You don't have to thank me,” he replied softly, staring into Alec's eyes, and Alec took a step forward and tripped. He pulled Magnus with him, who landed on top of him. 

 

Alec's breath hitched, and he was pretty sure Magnus was looking at his lips and Alec was looking at his and then Magnus’s lips were on his own and they were kissing and all Alec's bad thoughts came to a crashing halt-

 

Magnus was the first to pull away. “I’m- I'm sorry,” he stuttered out, before standing and backing away. “I shouldn't have-have- I'm sorry-” 

 

He turned and left. Alec slowly sat up, his mind buzzing and his mouth open. What was he supposed to do now? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! PLEASE leave feedback!! tell me what you didn't like so I can improve! toss out any ideas! thank you! sorry this chapter was so short.


End file.
